Never Forget Me
by squeaker10
Summary: After a fight two years ago Darien has been searching for Serena. When he finally finds her she is on the arms of his new colleague and has not memory of him or their past.


Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon. She is owned by someone else, which makes me a little depressed Anyway hope you enjoy… This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh!

The night was increasingly longer than what he expected. He was watching all the people moving from person to person making small talk and trying to make the night go faster than it actually was. Darien Chiba looked blindly over the massive crowds of people in the eloquent ball room. All wanted to know him and all wanted to be his friends, but he had no desire to be there. The men wanted to be him and the women wanted to be with him. Darien saw the looks from women when he would step into a room. He knew that most of the women wanted to be with him. They wanted to be with him because of his money and his looks.

Darien Chiba was not a vain person; actually, he felt that he was a pretty modest person living in New York. He dressed well, but he didn't purchase the most expensive items. He like to live a good life, but he would give things and money back to the community. All-in-all Darien Mamoru Chiba was a pretty selfless guy. Darien could feel a wave a pain shooting up his neck and into his head. _When will this night end_ Darien asked himself. He looked around the ballroom once again. _No, I don't think this night will ever end. _

Darien then felt a cold arm creep around his neck. He slowly turned his head around and saw Beryl, in all of her slutty glory. Darien had to admit that Beryl did look good. Her bright red hair was accented by a formfitting tight sequined dress. _How can anyone where that dress in public,_ Darien thought to himself. The green dress was a size to small and all of Beryl's "assets" or lack thereof were coming out of the dress. Her breasts were pouring out of the top of the dress. The cut of the dress barely covered her breasts. The length of the dress went down to about an inch below the butt. Darien looked at her when she went to get a glass of punch, _Well at least I know that all that plastic surgery has done her a little bit of good._

Yes, Beryl was his date for the evening, but he tried to spend as little time with her as possible. Her voice, according to his best friend Andrew Motoki Larson, was like nails on a chalkboard or the sound of grating teeth. When Darien first heard this description from Andrew he thought he was joking, but from the serious look on his face Darien realized that joking was far from what he meant.

"Oh Dare bear, I though you were going to take me on the dance floor. I am so bored just standing in the corner of the room."

Darien looked at Beryl with disgust. "Well, I suggest you go back to your corner because I don't want to dance."

"But Darien," Beryl whined, "I really want to dance. It should be so much fun." She ran her long finger down his chest, "and you never know I might give you a lot more than a dance later tonight."

Darien looked at Beryl and shoved her aside. "Please Beryl, leave me alone. My nerves all tight right now." She huffed and walked away and filled a plate full of crackers. Andrew then walked up beside his best friend. Andrew patted Darien on the shoulder. "Man, I am sorry. Why the hell did you bring her along. I mean come on man you can get so much better women. I mean remember Ser…"

Andrew could not finish his sentence. "I remember her. I remember her a lot. I think about her everyday. I am upset about what I did to her but I really thought she did something to me and the company. I couldn't find after what I did to her, but damn it Andrew! I tried!"

"I know you did, but Darien I don't think you tried hard enough. I mean did you think about asking the people she was around before? What about Molly and Melvin or Diamond and his friends? I mean she was really close to all those people!"

Darien looked on the ground and sighed. "I thought about it, but I don't think they would tell me anything. I really hurt her Andrew, I don't think they would tell me where she is." Darien thought back on that frightful day. The last day he saw Serena Usagi Moon. He sighed at that memory. He found out by Anne, a woman terribly jealous of Serena's relationship with him, that Serena gave some secret bids and information on mergers to his rival company Diamond associates. So because of this information he decided to degrade her and make her feel really low. Therefore he started to kiss her and then degrade her. He started to take off her clothes and then threw all her love back at her face. He remembered that she did was stand there and did nothing. He saw the tears filling her eyes, but he didn't care because he felt that she deserted him. He threw her out of his office with no jacket, no nothing, when it was cold and had a lot of snow on the ground. He later found out that she did nothing, that the information she gave them was not the right information, in fact, she changed all the information. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He ruined his life by throwing her out of his life. He tried to find her, but he could not find her at all. That was 2 years ago.

He gave a big sigh. "You know Andrew, I did try to find her, but I couldn't. I went to her home but her parents were not there and then I went a month later and found out they moved. No one can find anything on her. I lost the one person I loved." Andrew patted his friend on the shoulder. Andrew knew that Darien ruined everything with Serena, but Darien needed someone to talk to.

The reason why Darien was at this party was because he was going to merge with a huge manufacturing industry, Starlight Incorporation. This was the biggest firm in New York and the most influential ones. This relationship would boost his own manufacturing company sky high. The CEO, Seyia Starlight, will work with Darien with a lot of business proposals. He and Darien will be the President of the newly merged company. He through this business party to showcase this new business partnership. However what is getting him mad is that is new business partner is nowhere to be seen. It was already 2 hours into the party and no one from Starlight Inc has shown up.

Finally the doors open and two of the top directors of Starlight Inc come in. Yaten and Taiki both barge into the door and come up to Darien. "Yo, Darien sorry we were so late the traffic was terrible," Taiki said.

"Well we would have left earlier, but Seyia and his girlfriend were running late. They had to do a few things at the office before they could come. They should be here any second now," Yaten explained.

Just as he said that Seyia came walking in. Seyia was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There have been many times when people would ask if they were somehow related. Both men looked alike; they looked almost like brothers or cousins. Darien saw Seyia reach behind him and stretched out his hand. A slender wrist came out from the door and walked out a beautiful woman who linked her arm into his. However what shocked Darien was not that Seyia had a date but rather who his date was… Serena!

He couldn't believe it was her. She was just as beautiful from the last time he saw her. She had lost a significant amount of weight, but she was still extremely beautiful. Darien's main question is what the heck is she doing on Seyia's arm? Darien watched Seyia intently. Darien watched Seyia walking toward him with Serena dangling off his arm. Seyia leaned in and whispered something in her ear. This made her laugh. Slowly they made their way over to Darien and Andrew.

"Psst… Darien! Is that Serena with Seyia? What do you think she is doing here? Why is she here?" whispered Andrew.

Darien looked at Andrew and shrugged his shoulders. Just then Seyia came up to him. "Hey Darien my man what's up?"

Darien took his hand, but was still looking at Serena. "I am doing fine Seyia. How is business going for you?"

"Just fine." Seyia reached behind him and pulled out Serena. "Darien I would like you to meet my date and my girl friend Serena Moon. Serena come out and meet my new business partner."

Serena was still talking to some random female in the room. She slowly turned around when Seyia called her name. She turned and looked at Darien and Andrew. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi my name is Serena Moon. It is nice to meet you! I would like to thank you for inviting us to this lovely party. I also would like to apologize on behalf of both Seyia and myself for being so late. The traffic was…" Serena noticed that Darien had not taken his gaze off from her. She looked up at him oddly and asked, "Mr. Chiba do you have a problem? Do I have something on my face? Why are you and Mr. Larson looking at me as if the end of the world is here?" She started laughing a musical laugh.

"Serena don't you remember me? It is me Darien Chiba. We met two years ago." Serena just shook her head. She had no idea what this crazy man was talking about. She doesn't know who this man is. This was the first time she met him. Darien just looked at her. He couldn't believe it! She didn't know who he was!


End file.
